


Tender

by rosegoldsirenhome



Series: Forgotten Names [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Divergent Universe, Incest, M/M, Made Up Culture, Slavery, incestuous thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldsirenhome/pseuds/rosegoldsirenhome
Summary: In a disordered arrangement, an account of Aduial, blood-child of Arradir, Maia to Ulmo, and blood-born to High Council member, Beldes. Behold his adventures as Aduial develops from troubled youth general to slightly less troubled martyr.Sorry if this is kinda... badly written, I have weird phrasing in real life and also I have no beta. Looking for betas, though!





	1. Find Something You Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a future series, the Dolen are part a culture I've made up and will continue to explain further into this fic and series.
> 
> All italicized words are spoken in the tongues of the Dolen, Lavietya being a form of sign language and Kavietya being a spoken, but pieced together/incomplete language.

Aduial sat carelessly swinging his legs on a stone wall overlooking the slight village of elves. How precious, he thought them, meandering about without a care in the world. Ignorant to the bliss of chaos and it's fickle attention. Weak to the trill nature dubious morality.

Little did they know, their doom was sweeping up the hill like a creeping infection. The first born Dolen had taken twenty hunters with him and a single Overseer for the siege. It had been tradition to keep an Overseer since the first defending battle against the Silvan elves of the Great Greenwood.

They were the pride of all the Concealed race, hand-picked generals of the High Father and his spouses, twisted to suit their wicked needs. They towered over their elven brethren to whom they once knew by several feet, their new kin they stood above by only half as much, and of the two, they held freakish gains. Beastly were these creatures, like the mighty oliphants, a great decimating force when approached on the battlefield. Able to turn the tides in a frightening, blood-drenched manner. To court an Overseer is to court death; literally or figuratively, that is.

It also happened that the Overseers were quite close to Aduial, as he eagerly took them out to raids for meat and slaves. Ever was the shorter than average Dolen looking to impress his father for whom he held dark interests. Interests his father refused to entertain. Although, Aduial's incestuous leanings weren't the only dark thoughts in his mind.

Since his earliest youth, why, he often thought of many colorful things. Such as murder; torture; enslavement; all the things a young Dolen might thirst for.

 _Soon...._ He thought. _Soon I will be emersed in the thick of chaos again._

Finally, the soldiers came to gather at the base of the wall, holding their voulges tight and imagining the return to their comfortable rooms with their soft piles. They had managed to hide with their bellies to the ground, but the Overseer was large regardless. Large enough to startle one the guards from more than a mile off.

"Who goes there," cried the ellon from an elevated perch. He was shook that he had not seen the voluminous being approach nor heard their lofty steps, but as he questioned himself, he found his focus off. Unable to recall the Dolen whenever his eyes strayed.

"The Dolen, my good friend. Might yuh 'ant to come do'n and see me? I assure you, I am not a threat."

The Silvan blinked his eyes and drew his bow, calling to his peers. "Dolen! At the wall's b--"

An archer notched an arrow and let it fly, striking the elf down in cold action. Shouting died out through gurgling blood, but the guards had already been alerted to the enemy.

Aduial flew down from the wall and his soldiers ascended, skilled at climbing having developed thin and tall for ease of travel in the pits and tunnels of Forschenta. Horns rang into the night and doors slammed shut as families hid their children and equipped themselves with weapons. Ellon and elleth alike waited at their doors for the invading forces, knowledgeable of Dolen perseverance. They would not wait on captives to surrender when they could pry open their doors and pull them out.

As the conflict began, Aduial reveled in the blood and blows, quickly letting his senses be immersed in the violence. As he walked through the narrow cobblestone street between the houses a brave little elleth came bursting from her home with a sword in hand. Pale turquoise eyes widened a fraction in surprise, but Aduial was a skilled warrior and did not mind a fight in close contact, although it was not his preference. How easily the ancient Dolen danced with her; how swift was his hand as he plunged a dagger into her throat.

 _"A waste of life,"_ he grumbled, mourning the loss of a possible slave, _"but feed to the forces of chaos, unblinking and unrelenting."_

The High Son stepped over the draining body and turned in the direction of the now open portal. The home was lovely, more fanciful than any of the buried Dolen houses made for safety as opposed to visual admiration.

"Any'un in here?" Aduial's speech was affectionately awful, the effort was made to sound frightful but sounded horribly stilted.

He toured the home, examining and admiring the effects of the raid on the minuscule community. Hot food abandoned on plates, a chair thrown back from a dining room table, and sequentially the disruption of the innocent atmosphere.

"No un? Not even a soul? Strange that there are two plates on the table for a single 'oman."

Small feet padded across the open room behind Aduial. "Fine, be that like that. You 'on't escape, regardless."

As he trecked out of the house, a high voice called out to him. Suddenly, a small fistful of his deep red hair was pulled back. A sharp pain lit up at the back of his scalp and Aduial rounded about with fury. _"Do not touch my hair!"_

The little annoyance was a child, as Aduial had easily concluded, but the Dolen do adore children of any race and he could not hold his ire.

"Where is my mother," the little elf demanded.

"Oh? She's dead outside. Don't 'orry! I'll find you a ne' m--"

The child screamed and bit down on Aduial's outstretched hand as he reached forward to stroke the little one's hair affectionately. Black encircled eyes widened drastically and the Dolen yelped in bitter pain. Without thinking of the child's safety, the cannibal slammed the back of the boy's head down onto the wood floor. Going limp, the child's bite relaxed and Aduial pulled away with a groan.

A tall woman entered the portal Aduial had come through, signing out her concern for their leader in Lavietya.

Aduial replied in kind, _All is well, the little one only bit me. How fares the battle?_ He looked over his hand, the blood indents stinging from contact with the air.

_We have corned our prisoners in their homes, weak and afraid. The battle is won._

The woman called Melitzia picked up the elfling and examined the back of his head. Unable to speak proper Lavietya with her hands full, Melitzia spoke in Kavietya, the spoken tongue.

_"The little one is not bleeding, healers will do another check when we gather inventory and begin conversion."_

_"Good."_ Aduial strode out the home and waited outside as Melitzia lay the elfling back in bed.

 _"Rest easy, little one. You will be safe when you wake."_ The Dolen woman kissed the Silvan's head and met with Aduial again outside.

 _"Show me to the center of_ battle _and I'll gather our plan of action based on reports."_

The two walked between the tall wooden houses as bloodthirsty soldiers broke in around them, dragging out those who resisted the Dolen's approach and lining them up outside their homes. Aduial stepped aside as a pretty young ellon ran out before him and Melitzia; dropping to the ground and crawling away-- only to be caught by a skeletal Dolen, dragged him off kicking and screaming.

_"Oh, Melitzia, the songs of elven suffering! Music to my ears!"_

Melitzia nodded, giving no direct opinion on his ecstacies. _"They build these villages simply, out of weak wood and without rotaries. No spiraling imagery, no weaving mazes, and built upwards. The renovation will have to be extensive, but the slaves can enjoy their surface charms if they please."_

 _"We can speak acculturalization after we're done here, fun first and business later."_ Aduial looked to Melitzia for confirmation, which she again denied him of. His expression soured and he walked ahead of her and replying bitterly. _"One might think you sympathize with these ones."_

_"You forgot that I was like these elves once. Ignorant and weak, the High Father says we must love our kin and seek to improve them. I would prefer not to draw out their suffering."_

_"Then you may have_ first _pick."_

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Build Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How far was this journey from home? He itched with yearning to see his father’s face yet again. He closed his eyes and circled his wrist with his left hand, digging his nails into his skin. How he wanted. Craved. A warm body under his own. A face just like his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of a future series, the Dolen is an entirely made up culture and I will continue to develop it further this fic and series.
> 
> All italicized words are spoken in the tongues of the Dolen, Lavietya being a form of sign language and Kavietya being a spoken, but pieced together/incomplete language.

Melitzia walked down the rows of captured elves, her silken skirt caught in the wind as mournfully paced the lot. Lime green and honey-like irises in tired eyes looked each Silvan up and down like a prized beast, as she waited on Aduial to say his part to the gathering of elves outside of their homes. 

 

The beautiful general was certainly knowledgeable and knew how to hobble through the foreign tongues, but his cold demeanor hardly made him appear as a comfort. As they listened to Aduial they were positioned in such a way that their children sat in the forefront and the men and women were placed from shortest to tallest at the back. 

 

**“I know you are disturbed at this wakeful hour,”** said Aduial, only the lamps behind him to make warm the darkness around them,  **“ but there is no need for fear.”**

 

Melitzia stiffened as an arm wrapped around her. She looked up to see a fellow of hers, a soldier she had met just on the journey, who looked so eager to for Aduial to speak. His lips had not even turned black yet his blue eyes had long lost their saturation. 

 

“ _ Does it ever get old _ ?” He asked. “ _ He’s magnificent. _ ”

 

“ _ He looks too frightful _ ,” Melitzia grumbled. Although she believed in his words, his delivery was none too convincing. 

 

**“We have our wills yet still the Ainur think us children. Are they not as well, the creation of our shared Father? What sense have they of when we are grown and free to live without their ‘guiding’ grip?”**

 

The soldier, whose name went forgotten,  mouthed each word with zeal as Melitzia closed her eyes. Listening to the Word that was not spoken. Chaos for the sake of free will. Pain that rebirth will be all the more beautiful. 

 

**“I will ask you now and you will not be asked only once, be whole with us and stand together with your Kin, or stay where you are, as the slaves the Ainur were promised, subject to their wills. Subject forever until your shackles are rusted and fall from your ankles.”**

 

“You will have a day to decide your fate,” Melitzia announced and rounded quickly to the front of the gathering so that she stood beside the red-headed Dolen. “Think fast. If you have a family, think faster.”

 

Aduial nodded in Melitzia’s direction and turned away, his silken white skirt dancing around his legs in the callous winds of some eastern storm. He could almost feel it, the storm building its strength. What pride he took in angering those who sat so far away and did nothing to leave their familiar dwellings. 

 

Aduial had more than enough work lined up to do, it was the worst thing for him. He never enjoyed this part of his work, but it was a necessary part of it all. After tomorrow he would have to mark the resources and give the land a new title. 

 

How far was this journey from home? He itched with a yearning to see his father’s face yet again. He closed his eyes and circled his wrist with his left hand, digging his nails into his skin. How he wanted. Craved. A warm body under his own. A face just like his. 

 

Aduial pulled off to the side and twisted his belt around so the back ties were facing forwards. He tugged at the bells strung onto the ties and loosened his skirt enough to reach what he wanted. He gripped his length and attempted to do the work dry, but it was hardly satisfying.  The elf stroked himself gently and rested his back against a tree facing away from where the others were. He thumbed the slit of his head, smearing dribbles of precum over the tip of his cock, purring under his own ministrations. A trembling right hand traveled his warm brown skin and rested on his cheek. It being that his beloved had just the same amount of fingers as his own made it so easy to pretend his own six-fingered hand was theirs. 

 

The name never reached his lips. 

 

Aduial thought that, perhaps, if it did, he would know. No doubt he already knew. How could he have forgotten his first confession, when still more, they were so connected in mind and body. 

 

How he wished those cold hands would caress him and touch him in this gentle way. How he wished his gluttony of love would be satisfied by that pretty face he’d only ever seen but twice.  _ “Damn you, Father. Why can I not have this love and sail it to the end of my world?” _

 

And he cursed his beloved with each shaking breath as the pleasure pooled at his core and had him riding each wave of it as he pumped himself.  _ “Goodness….” _

 

The tattooed idol felt his eyes slide shut and the need for release was at its peak. Aduial pressed his fingers into his mouth and sucked them, his teeth, irregular and sharp, scraped and cut into the skin as the young Dolen just resisted crunching down on his digits. The taste of blood on his tongue undid him, carrying him off as he called out his father’s name on choked gasps. 

 

Still warm with lust, Aduial lifted his left hand, soiled with cum and licked it away. Careful to get every drop from between his fingers as he could. 

 

_ “High-Son Aduial?”  _

 

_ “What is it?” _

 

The soldier whose lips had not yet turned black stepped around the tree and lowered his eyes as his general put his penis away and redid his belt. Aduial noticed as his tongue darted out to quickly slide over those mottled purple lips. He looked the soldier’s face over for the three triangles of past slave but found none. He must have been a willing initiate. 

 

_ “The Silvan are going to be brought to bed now.” _

 

_ “Mmm, bring them then, tomorrow is going to be an important day. I’m sure you know that…,”  _ Aduial lead off and raised an eyebrow asking silently for the soldier’s name.

 

_ “I was called Hilyamo, I’m being called Elarkhen now.” _

 

_ “Mmm, interesting.” _

 

_ “Do you know what that means?” _

 

_ “Do you… not?” _

 

_ “I have a hard time with studying. Kavietya. No one speaks it outside of Forschenta.” _

 

Aduial giggled and sighed,  _ “Growing fea. It becomes you.” _

 

_ “But what does it mean for me?” _ __  
_  
_ __ “We shall see. Over time you will be given many titles, not all of them pleasant, but they become you.”

 

_ “May- May I share your bed?”  _

 

Aduial shrugged and stepped away from the tree. _ “If you wish.” _

 

_ “I do.” _

 

Aduial wrapped his arm around Elarkhen’s shoulder and smiled,  _ “Then I see no reason as to why not, Elarkhen.”  _ The fledgling Dolen sighed happily and smiled.

 

_ “I think I’m taller than you.” _

 

_ “You might grow taller-- I could see you become an Overseer if you put the work in. Minaj is looking for strong women… I’m sure she has place for a man somewhere to even out her numbers. She’s a beast for such things.” _

 

_ “A-an Overseer?!” _

 

_ “Nevermind that, you have a long time to go before she looks in your direction anyways, but consider it. Your titles become you.”  _ Aduial patted Elarkhen’s shoulder and went with him to find a nice nook to slide into for the night. 

 

Tomorrow was going to be dreadful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is kinda... badly written, I have weird phrasing in real life and also I have no beta. Looking for betas, though!
> 
> Please throw me some comments at the bottom or even a kudos. Writers need these to grow and ever fuel their creative processes. If you like something, speaking up may help it come along more.

**Author's Note:**

> Please throw me some comments at the bottom or even a kudos. Writers need these to grow and ever fuel their creative processes. If you like something, speaking up may help it come along more.


End file.
